Darry Curtis A man of many thoughts
by Dtoneguy
Summary: Another perspective assingnmmen for school. Darrys POV in two differnent spots on the book. first publish feed back for my immprovement welcomed!


I waited. I had the newspaper in my hand but out of worry didn't bother reading it.

_"Where is that kid?" _I thought to myself. I was full of worry and slowly, but surely, I could feel my anger boiling. As I looked up to check the time I saw Ponyboy looking through the window and I immedietly felt rage overpowering my worry.

Without a thought I leaped from my chair.

"Where the heck have you been?" I inquired angerly "Do you know what time it is?"

Ponyboy merely shook his head. I could see the worry in his eyes but didn't care.

"Well its two in the morning kiddo. Another hour and I would have the police out there after you." I felt my anger rising and my voice following suite. I tried holding the anger back but couldn't stop it. "Where in the almighty universe where you?"

Ponyboy looked scared "I… I fell asleep in the lot…"he stammered

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled my anger getting the better of me

Somewhere behind me I could hear Sodas voice

After a quick glance to Sodapop, Ponyboy said "I didn't mean… I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off…"

"I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off for you and afraid to call the police because you'd get put in a boys home so fast your head would spin." I felt my muscles tightning I fought back what I wanted to do "And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy what on earth is the matter whith you? Cant you use you're head! You don't even have a coat on!" There were tears in his eyes and I could see he started his anger but it didn't matter, he couldn't hope to fight me.

"I said I didn't mean to..."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T THINK! I FORGOT!"I mimicked his excuses "That's all I hear out of you! Cant you think of anything?"

"Darry..." I heard soda say but I didn't feel like hearing his lousy excuses either.

"You keep you're trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him."

From behind me I heard the youngest and most annoying of us three shout

"You dont yell at him!" Out of blind rage I quickly spun aroung and back handed him so hard he hit the door.

I was stunned, from rage of a bull to the world stopping in one stupid moment.

It was as quite as a graveyard no one said a thing. None of us (including our parents when they were around)had hit pony. I felt tears come into my eyes "Ponyboy..."I managed to say but before I could get any farther, he bolted out the door.

Almost a week later...

"Hey Curtis!"Tim Shepard yelled

"Which one?"Soda questioned

"The big one" and by that I knew he ment me. I had a feeling I was going to be the one to start this rumble. I walked over there proudly. I was wearing the tightest shirt I could find in hope to intimidate them. I saw by many of them had seen me and looked scared. I smiled to myself. This tight shirt I had showed almost every muscle on me. But as Sheperd started talking I only half listened there was only one thing on my mind. Ponyboy. I worried about him he hadn't looked so good since he had gotten back from windrixville he had though insisted to come. I had talked to the others to watch out for him but that still didnt stop my worry.

Our gang was more than capable but still... Shepard and I finished talking as the Socs started arriveing and we went to stand by the light.

As one of them stepped forward my rage ignitied as I thought they ment to hurt Pony and Soda too I got more scared looks torward me but merely I glared back.

The guy who had stepped forward said "Ok lets get the rules straight-nothing but fists and the first to run lose. Right?" Shepard threw his beer can away and replied "You know how to savvy real good" Then there was silence I could tell that they were waiting to see who was going to start this So I stepped forward under the street light I stood there proudly under the light and thought _they didnt expect this from a greaser did they?_. Then said "Il take anyone on."

I saw movement in the group of Socs then saw I familiar face. Paul Holden the very person who had played football with me back in high school. I felt a flickr of jealousy He had been able to go to college. He had been able to get a life and money. And what was I doing? I was standing here in front of a bunch of hoodlums who didn't see how they were ruining there lives. it made me feel ashamed to be with them.

Paul then said"Hello Darrel" I breifly wondered if we could still be even in a fight like before. Then he said "ill take you"

We moved in a circle under the light and my anger was again rising as I thought about Ponyboy, that had put the fire in my overpowered the happy times Paul and I used to have.

Then I heard a voice I wasn't expecting I turned around to see Dally with a limp arm racing torwards us. Before I could wonder what he was doing here I felt a powerful punch to my jaw it knocked me a step back, but that wasn't going to stop me and then

It began.


End file.
